


La confusión

by RossRobles18



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Other, Romance, Ruler 63, Senerio | Soren & Tiamat | Titania - Freeform, Workaholic Soren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossRobles18/pseuds/RossRobles18
Summary: Ike tiene un pequeño malentendido sobre Soren.





	La confusión

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic en español, así que si les gusto ya saben que hacer.  
> Si les gusto a idea comenten si les gustaría que escribiera más al respecto, todo esto esta basado en las ilustraciones de una de mis dibujantes favoritas, aquí esta el link:  
> https://twitter.com/kezamatai

**La confusión**

En el campamento es bien sabido que Soren es alguien poco sociable, pero con una gran lealtad hacia su líder actual Ike, y si preguntabas dónde podrías encontrar al mago a altas horas en de la noche despierto te responderían que en su tienda. En lo que llevaban en la guerra contra Daein sus allegados notaban que el táctico era cada vez era menos preocupado por si mismo, hasta el punto de parecer enfermo, aunque nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Soren, espera! — Titania traía varias bolsas con ella.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, he comprado varios cambios de ropa, y como las tuyas ya están bastantes desgastadas, pense que seria lo mejor para Mist, Ike y tú tengan ropa que va de acuerdo a sus nuevos papeles en este ejército. — La pelirroja le entrega una de las bolsas con una sonrisa maternal.

—Gracias, sin embargo…

—¡Nada de pretextos Soren! Casi no duermes, no comes, te estás esforzando demasiado, como mínimo mereces traer ropas de calidad, vamos te acompaño a cambiarte y de camino veremos a Ryhs para que te sane las molestias en tu cuerpo.

—¿Cómo saber que me hirieron en la anterior escaramuza?— ambos empiezan a caminar rumbo a la tienda de enfermería, no podía detener a Titania una vez que ella tenía algo en mente, en especial si era para mejorar el estado de sus aliados.

—Fácil, Ike mencionó que lo cubriste en la anterior batalla, digo algo parecido a que no podías levantar por completo tu brazo derecho.

—¿Ike? — en verdad que estaba completamente sorprendido en que Ike se supiera eso,aunque la espada del soldado enemigo sólo había rozado en su brazo.

—Si, además no es el único que se preocupa por ti, los demás mercenarios también demuestran su preocupación por ti, cada uno de ellos a su manera— sonaba a una madre — yo también me preocupo.

Con eso llegaron a su destino, dejaron la bolsas que cargaban en la mesa desocupada y Ryhs le pidió que se quitara las ropas, un sonrojo fugaz paso por su rostro,al recordar los vendajes que tenía debajo para poder cubrir sus pequeños senos. Es casi un secreto el hecho de que Soren en realidad es una mujer, pues al haber pasado tres años ya con los mercenarios de Greil y el hecho que su crecimiento era más lento a lo usual, no le era demasiado difícil pasar por hacerse pasar por un hombre.

—No entiendo porque te apena desvestirte frente a mi o a Ryhs— dice titania sentada en la cama mirando la espalda de soren — ¡Vamos incluso tengo un par de vestidos que te quedarán fantásticos! —Soren se voltea para poder ver a la pelirroja a la cara.

—No, absolutamente no, ya te lo había explicado titania, es extraño que no haya cambiado para nada en el tiempo que llevo con los mercenarios, además, la ropa de hombre es más práctica y protege mejor a lo que he visto que llegan Calill o Ilyana, otro punto es que tengo nombre de hombre, así que es mejor que piensen que soy un hombre pequeño a que soy una niña que no ha tenido su primer periodo. 

—Ella tiene la razón Titania, interrumpe Ryhs de repente con un bastón de cura en sus manos — Terminando de ver la herida en el brazo,déjame ver con más detenimiento tu espalda Soren.

La maga se voltea en dirección a la pared de la tienda, solo para que en un par de segundos de espera empieza a sentir el frío y los escalofríos que causa el bastón de sanacion—Tienes más golpes de lo que parecería que hayas recibiste, además se está empezando a notar las costillas de manera preocupante por adelgazamiento. Dime ¿Cuantas veces al día te alimentas?

—Dos, pero en ocasiones no pruebo bocado alguno— contestó ya hastiada por las mismas preguntas que le había ello Oscar el otro día al notar que sobre una porción de alimento seguidamente.

—No es bueno para ti Soren, a este paso vas a fallecer debido a el desgaste físico causado por tus malos hábitos alimenticios, Titania te encargo que procure alimentarse aunque sea un poco al día. — dijo con preocupación genuina el clérigo.

—Mira que habla el enfermizo del grupo—gruño en voz baja Soren.

—Bueno he acabado de curarte, con esto deberías estar mejor para la mañana después de una noche de descanso, ya puedes vestir…

—¿Soren?¿Qué te ha pasado en el pecho?— Va entrando a la tienda Ike dejando rápidamente la caja con los suministros con una mirada de absolutamente disgusto por el vendaje mientras que Ranulf hace lo mismo que Ike con la caja que él también cargaba.

Soren se encuentra confundida al ver a su mejor amigo y al laguz —Si me disculpas— la voz le temblaba, se viste rápidamente y corre hacia afuera.

—¡¿Soren?!¡Soren!— grita Ike, cuando está dispuesto a seguirle el paso una mano en su hombro repentinamente lo detiene.

—Vaya, quien diría que tenía ese secreto amigo— dice Ranulf riéndose de lo que acaba de pasar hace un par se segundos atrás —Pero mira el lado bueno, resulta que no estabas loco por creer que un chico es más bello que todas las chicas que has conocido— menciona Ranulf ante el peliazul.

—No entiendo lo que me estas diciendo,— voltea Ike a ver a los dos que estaban observando todo lo sucedido—¿Titania y Rhys expliquenme que acaba de pasar?

—¿Acaso no te lo había mencionado comandante?—dice el clérigo con un toque de sorpresa.

—¡O por la diosa!—se da cuenta Titania de lo que acaba de ocurrir y que Soren dejó la bolsa con su nuevo cambio de atuendo.

—Ike, ¿Qué crees que es Soren?— se lo pregunta para poder comprobar su reciente sospecha que tenía Titania.

—¿Sobre...Soren? Es un buen amigo que es bastante hermoso, pero últimamente, no lo sé, creo… no sabría describirlo bien en estos momento.¿Como un hermano? No es algo más.

—Te pregunto que crees que es Soren, Titania habla de su género, vamos ya sabes, ¿Hombre o mujer?— Aclara ranulf con una sonrisa que parecía que realmente se estaba burlando de su comandante.

—Es obvio, es un hombre al igual que yo— afirma Ike.

—Ike, ¿acaso no leiste las fichas de las personas que conformamos los mercenarios de Greil? 

—Espera, Titania, ¿Como sabes de existencia de esas fichas? Soren me pidió que guardara el secreto de estas, digo que contenían datos de todos nosotros, fortalezas, debilidades, etc...— da igual sobre estas piensa Ike.

—Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta— interrumpe Titania.

—No, no he tenido tiempo— contesta Ike — Aunque eso no debería de importar ahora.

—Si importa comandante— dice Rhys — también contienen datos como a que somos alergicos, cuantas batallas hemos participado, nuestro género y nuestro verdaderos nombre—continuó el clérigo hasta que Titania nota que Ranulf sigue con ellos y le hace señas para que se detenga.

—Géneros y sus verdaderos nombres, interesante, aunque,¿Por qué ocultar sus verdaderos nombres, es algo de Beorcs o solo de mercenarios?— Ahora si tenían el interés completo del gato.

—Esta bien te lo explicare Ranulf, los mercenarios solemos llevar apodos de aventureros para evitar que nos manipulen mediante contratos de sangre y de esta manera poder actuar de manera libre ante cualquier empleado y evitar de esa manera que nos manipulen a su voluntad— Contesta Titania — hemos actuado de esa manera desde que se fundó esta compañía.

—Bien con esto estoy conforme, no preguntaré más, siento que he interrumpido algo importante antes de que llegara aquí, aunque bastante interesante, Ike surte con Soren— dijo Ranulf saliendo de la tienda, detrás de él estaba siguiéndolo Titania.

—Antes de que se me olvide— recoge las bolsas y le entrega dos a Ike —Una es para tí, y la otra es para Soren se le olvidó llevarse esta— le señala una de las dos bolsas en las manos de Ike —¿Me ayudarias a entregarla?

Para cuando se da cuenta se encuentra solamente Ike y Rhys en la tienda de sanación—Bien, aunque aun sigo sin comprender muy bien qué es lo que acaba de pasar con Soren— murmura para sí mismo.

—¿Necesitas más ayuda con estas posiciones Rhys?

—Con solo traerlas aquí es más que suficiente comandante, será mejor que busques a Soren y la obligues a comer, ya alguien mas me ayudare con esto— dice Rhys tranquilamente.

—Está bien, en ese caso le diré a Mia que te ayuda en cuanto la vea — menciona Ike y se va a buscar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde el incidente, no se esperaba en absoluto que Ike entrara cuando se estaba vistiendo,pero lo peor del asunto es que estaba con Ranulf, él podría revelar el hecho de su verdadera naturaleza a todos en el campamento, definitivamente no deseaba que Mist lo siguiera a todas partes con la intención de volverla más femenina, y si no fuera demasiado seria horrible tener que soportar las insinuaciones de Galtrie y las burlas de Shinon a su alrededor suyo pensó Soren una vez que se dio cuenta que no debió irse de la tienda.

Las pocas personas que sabían actualmente de su naturaleza eran Greil, Titania, Rhys, y Ike aunque este último no había comentado nada al respecto por lo que creía que respetaba el hecho de ser una mujer, es más estaba confundido por el hecho de llevar las vendas a pesar de tener una hermana menor.

Repentinamente Soren siente una carga incómoda en su cabeza —Con que te encontrabas en este lugar— dice Ike entregándole debidamente la bolsa que se había dejado atrás y sentándose enfrente de ella tranquilamente, estaban en la sala de reuniones frente a los planes del siguiente enfrentamiento que tendrán mañana por la mañana.

—Lo siento, Soren, me confiaste que leyera los documentos del personal pero aun no lo he hecho— dice repentinamente Ike.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes las fichas que me entregaste una noche antes de subir al barco que nos llevó a Begion.

—¡Por eso te preocupantes por los vendajes!— dice soren con un calor corriendo en su rostro—Ike…

—Pero las traigo conmigo en este instante para leerlas—interrumpe Ike cuando Soren iba a decir algo al respecto—esperaba estar totalmente solo para poder darles un vistazo, sin embargo, yo creo que esta bien si estas conmigo al fin de cuentas eres quien las escribió y me pediste que la mantuviera en secreto.

—Pero yo nunca dije— se calla de repente —adelante— le dice Soren con la cara lo más roja de lo que aún estaba.

Después de lo que son varios minutos Ike se levanta repentinamente de su lugar haciendo mucho ruido —¡¿Mujer?!— mira atentamente a la persona que tiene a frente suyo sin seguir creyendo lo que estaba escrito —tienes nombre de un hombre— reviso de nuevo el pedazo de papel —¿Soan?¿Como uno de los tres héroes de Tellius?— Ike se vuelve a sentar y se calma—Olvidan el tema del nombre, es el hecho de que eres una mujer¿Por qué?¿Acaso hay algo malo al respecto?— Ike estaba buscando una respuesta de parte de…¿Su amiga? —Sabes, me dijiste que confiabas en mí,¿No es así?— Ike observa atentamente sus movimientos,cierra el libro que estaba hojeando en ese momento Soren empieza a hablar simulando bastante calma al respecto.

—Esto sigue siendo tan penoso como la primera vez que hable al respecto con Greil y Titania— dice ella en voz baja, toma algo de valor y continua— Ike,si, si confió en ti, y es por eso que te di esos documentos en un principio y te pide que guardaras el secreto, pero no decía de la existencia de estos datos si no de que soy en realidad, una mujer, y tampoco hay nada malo en ese hecho— dice con más seguridad ahora. —¿Recuerdas a mi maestro de la magia?

—¿Cuanto estabas en Gallia? Si lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, cuando entrenaba con él decía que las armas vivientes únicamente necesitaban un nombre, que no necesitaba ser un hombre o una mujer, no merecían ese derecho, ese derecho era únicamente para las personas que nacieron con libertades y dicho esto el nunca le importo lo que vistiera, en cuanto mi nombre tambien lo desecho y lo cambio a “Soren” argumentando que era demasiado prestigioso para alguien como yo —apoyó la barbilla en su mano —Ahora el hecho de que oculte lo de ser una mujer es por sugerencia de Greil, al principio me daba igual pero entre más tiempo pasara con ustedes nació una necesidad de mantenerlo oculto, no se la razón de esto último realmente.

—¿De mi padre?— exclamó Ike y soren solo asentía la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría saber el porqué?

—Si, por favor— ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento como Soren se había unido a los mercenarios y si el hecho de ser una mujer era un secreto ¿porque Titania y Rhys lo sabían? se preguntaba Ike.

—Esto fue hace tres años y medio, el comandante Greil me salvó de un grupo esclavizadores de mujeres, en medio de esa batalla logré hacerme de un tomo de magia y mate a varios granujas, cuando todo ese caos término, huyeron unos cuantos sin que pudiésemos hacer nada al respecto, después de eso perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté estaban Rhys,Titania y por supuesto Greil, me preguntaron cual era mi origen, sí tenía familia alguna, y cuando llegó el momento, bueno, Greil dijo que normalmente ese tipo de esclavistas rara vez iban a por hombre, que sería lo mejor ocultará el hecho para evitar una segunda vez, después me preguntó si tenía un lugar al cual volver, me ofreció un lugar en los mercenarios— dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar la primera vez que Soren hizo contacto con los mercenarios de Greil— tiempo después me comentaron que las mujeres tienen prohibido ser usuarias base de la magia del viento, aunque aun sigo preguntándome el porque y esa es toda la historia.

—No es tan complicado ahora que lo dices— dice Ike convencido — Pero, si te hace feliz que te traten como un hombre, lo respeto.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, unas cuantas miradas incómodas de parte de los dos.

—Sabes soren, yo también tengo algo que decirte— era algo que lo dejaba sin aliento por temor y desconocimiento, se lo había comentado sus pensamientos al respecto a Ranulf y a Mist, ambos lo alentaba a hacerlo, que no perdía nada en dar un paso más allá de su amistad con Soren—Me gustas— lo dijo, fuerte y claro, sin ningún romanticismo previo siendo lo más directo posible.

Soren se quedó boquiabierta ante la confesión repentina que lo dejó fuera de sí misma, miró una vez más a su amigo con el rostro en verdad rojo.

—Te lo iba a decir aun sabiendo que eras un hombre,pero eso no importa y no cambia lo que siento sobre ti, pero a lo que me refiero es que no me importa tu género,origen o incluso raza, me gusta la persona que yo llamo Soren y eso es lo que importa—en este preciso momento Ike parecía lo que realmente era un adolescente confesando su amor a lo que soren respondió simplemente levantándose y acercándose a él, lo suficientemente cerca para darle un beso.

—Creo que con eso corresponde a tus sentimientos—dice Soren alejándose un poco para después empezar a retirarse —Voy a perseguir a Ranulf para que comprobar que no haya hablado sobre mi en las últimas horas—Soren empieza a tomar sus cosas.

—Te veo en la cena de esta noche— le dice Ike para después darle un beso rápido y dejarla ir.

**Author's Note:**

> Al día siguiente Ranulf prometió guardar el secreto a temor de la ira de Soren.


End file.
